Technical Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus and an image processing method thereof, and particularly relates to an electrophoretic display apparatus and an image processing method thereof.
Related Art
Due to influences of a manufacturing process and constituent materials, an electrophoretic display apparatus presents a blooming phenomenon of different degrees under different temperature conditions. In a general driving behaviour of the electrophoretic display apparatus, a voltage is applied to pixel electrodes to generate a vertical electric field, so as to drive charged particles to move up and down vertically. When the particles of one color are driven to a viewing zone, a user can observe the color of the pixel. However, a resistance of a solution within the electrophoretic display apparatus is varied along with temperature. The higher the temperature is, the lower the resistance of the solution is, and the charged particles are more liable to be influenced by a horizontal electric field generated by electrodes between the adjacent pixels, such that a moving direction of the charged particles becomes unpredictable. Such phenomenon results in a fact that the charged particles within the pixel move towards other directions besides the vertical direction, and causes a blurring effect in vision, such that a visual effect is influenced, and even correctness of pixel information is influenced.